


Not x Yet

by bipabrena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Glasses, Other, Out of Character, Teasing, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: Just a REALLY random one-shot of a school AU, during recess. Bertholdt needs glasses, and he absolutely loathes them, but his friends; Armin, Eren, Annie and Reiner, think he looks hella cool, after showing them off. Teasing ensues, specially after Bertholdt makes his crush towards Annie obvious, the latter who remains oblivious.THIS MIGHT BE OUT-OF-CHARACTER FOR SOME PEOPLE.This is really shitty, but I don't know why I had this random scenario in my head while playing Overwatch. Maybe it's because I have writer's block for my current fic, but I liked writing this lmao it's SO lame but it was fun, I don't know #DONTHATE





	Not x Yet

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO BAD AND STUPID LMAO <3
> 
>  
> 
> "He was going to… run out of blood."
> 
> THIS IS A SEXUAL INNUENDO, OKAY? JUST IN CASE IT'S NOT CLEAR, CAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS xD 
> 
> sry caps

“C-cute!” Reiner yelled in total disbelief. If real-life were an anime show, he’d be having a nosebleed by now.

Eren brought his fists to his chest in excitement. “Bertholdt, you look really cool!”

“And older,” said Armin.

“You look just right,” added Annie, doing her bit to compliment the flustered boy. “Kinda cute.” She smiled.

“Cute!?” Bertholdt hissed in disgust. “Me!?”

Bertholdt thought his eye-sight was just fine. It didn’t matter to him if he crashed into things, wasn’t able to read from far away and once fell down the school stairs because he saw the steps blurrily. It didn’t matter if his friends mocked him, calling him Asian, because of his constant squinting. It didn’t matter, because he felt just fine. He didn’t need glasses.

 _It’s all dad’s fault._ He thought, gritting his teeth.

Myopia. That’s what he had.

He’s in ninth grade, his classmates will surely mock him for being a four-eyes. Because he thought he looked lame. His friends, however, thought he looked **_cool._**

Bertholdt’s always appeared a little bit **_too_** mature for his age. He towers over everyone in his classroom, including his professors, and is well-built due to his enjoyment of swimming. That, and the fact he always plays football with Reiner and Eren. So, naturally, he has quite the athletic build, making him stand out among his peers. Now that he’s wearing his black, nerdy glasses, he looks more mature—like a high school senior, to be more specific. This only emphasises his presence more, leading the young girls from seventh grade and under to crush on him.

“I can see **_too_** much.” Bertholdt complained, holding the temple of his glasses. Reiner was standing in front of him.

“This isn’t right.” He pulled the glasses off. “There, much better!” he smiled at Reiner’s sight.

Annie rolled her eyes. “You just need to get used to them. Stop being a baby and wear them.”

Eren interjected before Bertholdt could reproach.

“She’s right. Gotta accustom yourself to them—like when I had surgery on my leg and had to use a wheelchair. I used to crash into people all the time, but hey, I got used to it.” Eren smiled, placing his hands on his waist.

“Right.” Bertholdt extended and emphasised the “i” sarcastically. “You totally got used to it. Right. Not like Mikasa started to push you towards the end or anything.”

Eren huffed.

Bertholdt opted for tucking the glasses on the collar of his shirt.

He crossed his arms with style. Eren laughed at the gesture and sat down on the bench, opening his favourite lunchbag, which his friends mocked him over for being a _mama’s boy_.

“Here!” he announced. “This right here looks much cooler.” He grinned

Reiner was internally fangirling.

“What do you think, Annie?” he asked expectantly.

Her eyes sunk. “I think you’re being an idiot.”

She approached him.

Armin was sitting on the bench, drinking his passion fruit juice, his eyes shifting between Annie and Bertholdt. Eren sat next to him, munching on his sandwich.

Barely any distance between them, she boldly grabbed the glasses from his shirt.

Bertholdt swallowed, his lips parted in nervousness over being so close to her. He wanted to pee. He had been holding it all day, but his bladder was already somewhat accustomed. However, feeling and seeing Annie so close to him made him extremely nervous, reawakening the desperate need to “do number one”.

She stood on her tippy toes to slightly level her head with Bertholdt’s, and placed the glasses on him. He blushed furiously over seeing her face so close to his. She held his arms and forced him to cross them again. Now he wanted to pass out.

“There. Now you look cool.” She smirked.  “So, don’t be such a baby and wear them.”

Bertholdt’s heart went rampant.

_I look cool? I look cool to her?_

_Then yes, my Goddess! I shall wear these glasses until the end of time!_

“Hey, Bertl.” Eren swallowed his glorious sandwich, made by dear mama Jaeger. “Why are you so red? Did you see something you like?” he teased.

Annie ignored the remark, pretending to not know why Eren said that. She walked away and sat on the floor gracefully, back faced to them, hiding a strand of hair behind her ear. She acted oblivious and clutched her manga book.

Reiner bolted to Eren and slapped a hand to his mouth. With his free hand, he brought his index finger to his lips, shushing him.

Bertholdt, cheeks still burning, let go off the breath he was holding. He scoured his backpack for the book he was currently reading. “1984” by George Orwell. He grasped it.

“E-excuse me.” He walked past Annie and sat across her.

He held his book close to his face, and cautiously fixated his eyes on the girl he considered a Goddess. He looked back at the book. He speed-read a couple of pages, while Armin, Eren and Reiner excitedly talked, and then shifted his eyes to her. He observed her as much as he could, then turned back to his book.

He tried to do this cautiously, but she noticed. She simply pretended not to.

She slightly brought her left leg up, bending her knee. This caused the side of her school skirt to fall, modestly revealing her thigh.

Bertholt perked up, blushing even harder than before. He gasped, panicking over having made a noise, and brought his book even closer. He was going to… run out of blood.

Annie tried to hold back a smirk.

She knew this boy was head over heels for her, and she loved to torture him. Even though he was well-liked and had some “fans”, he was still such a virgin, and Annie loved it. He was so easy to tease and fluster.

She stared at him, waiting for the moment he’d start glancing again.

He glanced, and their eyes met. Her expression was neutral.

His eyebrows rose, and he immediately covered himself with his book.

He wanted to die. He looked at her thigh and she noticed, he felt like such a pervert.

_I’m so impolite, she probably hates me now._

He lowered his book, only to leave his eyes visible, the rest of his face covered.

She was smiling at him.

He lowered the book completely. She’s not mad he looked?

She patted the spot next to her, indicating him to sit there. He speedily crawled to where she was, now sitting close, though not next to her. There was still distance.

“Tch.” She muttered, as she grabbed his arm and forced him to break the distance.

His heart was about to explode.

“Get closer, idiot.” She scolded.

“S-sorry!” he begged as he moved closer, now barely any distance between them. He was touching her elbow. He feels **_so_** lucky right now.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain why she wanted him to move.

She faced him and adjusted the temple of his glasses, her hand grazing his ear. She deliberately pulled her arm back in a way she’d brush her hand against the side of his face.

The brief contact gave him chills.

She smiled, “Read this with me,” going back to the first page of the manga.

Her arm rested against his, and she placed the book between the thin gap his left leg and her right leg made by being right next to each other.

Bertholdt looked at her, completely awe-struck.

She held back a smile.

Annie liked him too. But she wouldn’t let him know yet. She wanted to tease him some more, she wanted to have more fun. She’ll tell him, eventually. Just not now. Not yet.


End file.
